Best Christmas Ever
by Luppi-tan
Summary: Harry invites Luna to a Ministry Christmas party wow! Deja vu! What happens when she gets there with more than fruitcake and pumpkin juice on her mind? HarryxLuna. Extremely graphic. If you are offended by smut, DO NOT READ!


Chapter One

"Hello, Harry…" Luna said brightly, although something else behind her voice that Harry couldn't quite place indicated that she wasn't as cheerful as she was pretending to be. Outside, snow was falling plentifully, and therefore, both of them, having met in front of the Ministry and come in together, were covered in the white powder. Strangely, Harry had a sense of déjà vu, as though it were the Slug Club Christmas Party all over again. For some reason, Luna looked… nervous. That was impossible, though. Luna never got nervous. Maybe it was because she had gotten rid of her butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings (thank God). Perhaps she felt more comfortable with them on or something. He didn't think that was it, but it was completely possible.

He had broken up with Ginny almost a year previously, and after a while, he had gotten used to not having her in his life. He felt fortunate that it wasn't a bad breakup, which meant that he still remained friendly with the Weasley family, although he was slightly distant with Ginny ever since, and especially with Ron, who was still going strong with Hermione. As he was now working at the Ministry as an Auror, and had become quite adept at it, needless to say, having played a large part in rounding up the last of the Death Eaters and putting them in Azkaban. Much to Harry's amusement, he had also played a role in arresting Dolores Umbridge for crimes against Muggles, and half-breeds. She was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban, which gave Harry no end of enjoyment to think of it.

Despite being busy working for the Ministry, Harry still had time to see his friends, and had been seeing quite a bit more of Luna lately, who had decided to become a magizoologist. Through her study of magical creatures, she had begun to accept that many of the creatures that were talked about in the Quibbler were made up by her father. Luna thus was often seen in the Ministry of Magic bringing new profiles of creatures to the archives, which was where Harry usually ran into her.

Harry had been thinking it for a while, but now that Luna was in her dress robes for the Christmas party, he noticed it even more. She was really beautiful, and lately, he had been looking out for her more than usual, like he wanted to spend more time with her. He had always found her obscure and rather bizarre beliefs and theories rather amusing, but even more than that, they were sort of endearing, although she was becoming much less bizarre as she got older. He had never thought she was insane like most people did. Rather, she was just a little bit eccentric. On the plus side, you were never bored around her, and she was really smart as well.

"Hey, Harry…" She said quietly, her stab at airheadedness failing miserably. Harry looked at her, surprised that she was acting so… normal. She almost sounded nervous… shy, maybe.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Do you… like anyone… right now?" she asked. Harry could feel the heat rising to his face almost instantly. Luna had a way of saying things in the most direct way possible. He doubted that she meant to be like that. It was perhaps just part of her eccentricity. Nonetheless, he sort of found himself wishing that she hadn't asked him that quite so bluntly.

"Well… Um… I…" He said, unable to get the words out. Luna seemed to understand this, so she kept talking.

"Would you… laugh at me if I said that I loved you?" She asked quietly, blushing slightly, bringing a rosy pink color to her creamy white complexion, and turning away, averting her sparkling silver eyes.

"L-Luna… O-of course I wouldn't laugh at you. Why would you think that I would?" Harry asked, slightly hurt that she thought that he would laugh at her.

"Well…" Luna said, hesitating slightly, showing a much more demure, diffident side to herself that Harry never thought possible. "I just thought that… Now that you've defeated You-Know-Who again, and saved the world, that you would want someone a little bit… less plain than me."

For a moment, Harry just stood there, staring blankly at her. Was this really all that she thought of him? Then, in perhaps a poorly judged moment, he burst out laughing, causing Luna to jump, startled, and then hurt at his seeming lack of sincerity.

"Well… Y-you don't have to laugh at me about it!! You could just have answered my question!!" She said loudly, raising her voice for perhaps the first time ever. This was a real night of firsts for Luna. She turned and started to storm away, but Harry put a hand out, putting it on her shoulder and turning her around so that she was facing him again.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I just never guessed that was how you felt. If I came across that way, I'm sorry, but I really do like you, Luna… And, as more than just a friend. I think all last year, you were the person that I enjoyed getting to know the most," he said, his voice growing steadier, now that he had finished laughing. Luna was staring at him, eyes wide… perhaps with amazement. For a moment, neither spoke, but then, Luna decided to break the silence by taking Harry's hand, and saying, "I was never much of a party person, anyway. Why don't we go this way? I have a destination in mind."

With that, she pulled on Harry's arm, leading him through the myriad halls of the Ministry, past the room where the party was to be, making sure that they weren't seen, and taking a right, leading him down a flight of stairs and immediately taking a left. She pulled him through more and more hallways until Harry felt sure that even she would have to have been lost. But then, she took out her wand and tapped on a lock in a door, opening it, and pulling Harry in.

The inside of the room was amazing. It was like a huge glade with a small waterfall and a pool at the bottom and everything. Moss grew all around and trees of all sizes from majestic and ancient trees that were hundreds of feet tall to tiny saplings that seemed to have barely taken root. In the air, there was a warm, seemingly peace inducing haze that was, Harry guessed, a product of the pool under the waterfall, which was steaming. Perhaps they had entered some sort of natural indoor hot spring. Harry had never seen this part of the Ministry building, nor had he ever heard of this room. Perhaps it was like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, and only appeared when the user had true need of it and was always equipped for the user's specific needs. But then, what could Luna need a room like this for? Perhaps she wanted to take a bath? But then why bring him? All these questions ran through his head, but before he could answer them to himself, he was called by Luna.

"Harry! Are you alright?" she asked, having already removed her robes, shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her underwear. Apparently, Luna had no compunctions about stripping in front of other people. Harry, however, was not sure that he liked the idea of doing the same. Nonetheless, he could feel himself becoming more apt to do it as the minutes rolled by, and the warm, pleasant haze continued to thicken and waft through the air, being inhaled by all who were in the room. Before he did anything, he decided that he should at least ask where they were.

"W-where _are_ we, Luna?" He asked loudly, noticing that she had removed her bra, revealing firm, round breasts. While they weren't very large, slightly smaller than what Harry guessed would be average, they seemed perfect to him. Suddenly shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of these thoughts, feeling that they probably wouldn't lead anywhere good.

"Oh… That's right, I didn't explain. You should take off your robes at least, Harry. Don't worry. Nobody can see us in here, and nobody else can get in. We're perfectly safe, so you don't need your wand. But this is part of the more experimental magic section of the Ministry of Magic. See, the Ministry, like Professor Dumbledore, considers love to be a magic of its own in a sense, and therefore, to bring out the maximum potential of such magic, they've created numerous rooms in which people can, well…" she hesitated for a moment. It was hard to tell, but even through the haze, Harry thought he could see Luna blushing… :"_express_ their love." Usually, this section of the Ministry is only open during the day, but I asked the keymaster to 'forget' to lock this wing tonight." She said, looking away for a moment and smiling shyly. "O-of course, I understand if y-you don't want to do this. W-we can go back t-to the party right now and pretend that none of this happened, and…" She was cut off, though, by Harry, who put a finger up to her lips and pulled her into an embrace, putting one hand on her bare lower back and weaved his other hand through her long, white-blonde hair. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes as he did so.

For a moment, Luna did nothing, but then she closed her eyes, too, and brought her arms around under Harry's, putting her open palms on either shoulder blade and rocking back and forth with him. Harry pressed at Luna's mouth with his tongue, which she gladly let in, and Harry moved around the inside of her mouth, exploring and memorizing by touch every inch. At this point, Luna did the same, and they began a rapid, nimble dance of tongues, twisting and turning around each other. After a moment, the two pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes. Luna smiled at Harry, who smiled back. She pulled her arms back and took off Harry's glasses, putting them down on the ground, and beginning to unzip his robes. Harry kissed Luna again, and began to trail light kisses down her jaw and neck, down to her perfect, smooth shoulder. As he did this, she rolled her head in satisfaction, and sighed as if to emphasize her happiness.

As Harry's robe fell from his shoulder's, Luna began to undo his shirt, revealing his bare chest underneath. She drew her fingers up and down his chest, leaving cool lines of contact wherever she touched that seemed to leave white hot trails of unimaginable ecstasy that no amount of magic could reproduce. As she continued, he gasped in pleasure, hardly able to contain the feeling. Next, Harry brought his hands up to Luna's breasts, massaging and caressing them, running his thumb over her nipple, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She slowly moved her hand up and put it softly over Harry's, causing him to withdraw it.

"S-sorry! I-I shouldn't have…"

But Harry never got to finish saying what he shouldn't have done, because Luna pulled his hand back to her breast and constricted her fingers over his, making him squeeze her breast once, twice, three times, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure as he did so. After she pulled her hand away, Harry continued to move on her, putting his left hand on her other breast and squeezing both of them at once. Slowly and with the graceful fluidity of a cat stretching, Luna arched her back, stretching her head back, letting a long, and nearly inaudible breath out. Slowly, Luna dropped to her knees, bringing down Harry's pants with her, dropping them to his ankles along with his boxers. She looked at his cock, and smiled. It had already become quite hard.

"Your penis is rather larger than I expected it to be. Well, in we go, then…" she said dreamily, as though they were having a perfectly normal conversation about something as mundane as the weather, and she slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, causing Harry to twitch as her tongue wound its way around his cock and her tongue, then her mouth made its way down his long, hard shaft, taking in the whole thing, down to the hilt. She slowly moved her tongue all over his cock, licking and breathing up and down his length, humming all the way, causing Harry to clench and unclench, twitching more and more as he felt a strong tingling sensation in his crotch, getting closer and closer to climax by the moment. Finally, after his twitching became more and more violent, spasming and releasing in Luna's mouth. Harry groaned as he came in her mouth, and Luna coughed violently before forcibly swallowing Harry's cum, gasping for breath after she finished, putting her hand over her chest, and taking a few deep breaths. Harry crouched down, patting her gently on the back.

Harry, despite having seen her naked all evening, could not help but marvel at how perfect she looked in the silvery light of the enchanted moon that shone brightly above. The trees and her naturally gentle curves cast shadows over her body, leaving Harry more entranced than ever. He gazed lovingly into her sparkling silver eyes, putting his hands on her hips, and running them gently and smoothly up her side, causing her to sigh in pleasure as he moved his hands up and down her sides, pressing on her breasts each time he made it to the top.

After a minute, Luna pulled away from him and removed her panties, revealing herself completely to Harry. Even though the room was enchanted to look like nighttime, the silver full moon above them was so large and bright that the ground and everyone on it was illuminated as though it was day. She stood and pulled Harry up as well, stepping into the hot spring. Harry stepped after her and sat down, sinking down into the steaming water, feeling his cock getting hard again already. Luna looked down and smiled seductively.

"I see you've noticed the effects of this room finally. The haze that you believed had a calming effect is also a minor aphrodisiac, as is the water in which we are currently bathing, which means that you are absorbing it through your skin. Look. You're even harder and bigger than before. Do be gentle with me. It's my first time." Luna said, her smile this time having a coy air to it. Harry looked at her in amazement.

"What? Is it really that hard to believe?" Luna asked quietly.

"N-not that. Just, you seem surprisingly good for your first time."

"What about you? Is this your first?" She asked quietly. Harry blushed. It wasn't his first time. He had sex with Ginny a few times. That was back when they were still going strong.

"N-no. I-I had sex with Ginny a few times." Harry said, slightly embarrassed to be admitting this, especially since saying it seemed to arouse him more.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense. You were going out for four years," she said, not seeming the slightest bit jealous or showing the slightest bit of annoyance in her voice. Instead, she moved toward Harry and slowly lowered herself down onto his cock, pausing for a moment at the head, and then impaling herself completely on him, breaking her hymen in the process. She gasped in pain, tears forming in her brilliantly silver eyes. Harry leaned over and wiped the tears away with a small swipe of his thumb, and smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled nervously and began to ride him up and down as Harry met her thrusts. Slowly, the pain for Luna, and she began to gasp and cry out Harry's name over and over again in abject pleasure.

"Ah! Ahh! Harry!! HARRY!!" She screamed, riding faster and faster until they were little more than a blur together, each moving at an extremely fast pace, Harry pleasuring Luna in ways she never could have imagined. Harry and Luna could both feel the pleasure building greater and greater until they both felt that it could get no higher. Then, they screamed out each other's names as they climaxed, both cumming at the same time, releasing into the pool.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Luna began to climb out. Harry wasn't quite satisfied, though, so he took her by her hips as she crawled out and pushed into her again, having already become hard once more. Luna cried out, more in shock than in pain. She didn't stop him, though. Rather, she relaxed her muscles, and allowed Harry to thrust harder and faster into her over and over again. As he thrust, she felt the pleasure building once more. When she could no longer contain herself, she began to cry out and scream once more Harry's name as he ravaged her insides, and came in her once more, spilling his seed again.

Slowly, Luna and Harry made her way out of the pool, and laid on the cool, soft ground together for a moment before Harry felt himself getting hard again. He looked at Luna, who smiled and nodded, turning over onto her back and spreading her legs for him. Harry pushed in again, immediately drowning Luna in ecstasy once more. Harry thrust in and out of Luna again and again, screaming her name in unimaginable ecstasy, barely able to control himself. He pulled Luna up into a near sitting position, and put his arms around her back, rubbing small circles on it, and kneading gently as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, hungrily kissing her as she kissed him back, even as he thrust as hard and fast as he could inside her, moaning and crying out her name as he came inside her once more. Normally, he would have been worried about getting her pregnant, having had sex with her so many times, but for some reason, his inhibition and reason seemed completely shot that night.

After several long moments of heavy breathing and gentle kissing, Luna looked down and noticed that Harry was still hard. She was slightly tired, having done it three times already. Nonetheless, she got on her hands and knees and nodded for him to continue. So, he took her by her waist, and thrust into her for the fourth time, moving quite as hard in her as he had the last three times. It seemed that this haze, whatever it really was, gave him extra sexual stamina that night. He had never had that kind of energy with Ginny… Not that he was complaining. He felt amazing. Pounding into Luna harder and faster than ever, he grunted viscerally as he plowed her over and over again, screaming in ecstasy, hardly able to feel the rest of the world around him as he came inside her womanhood for the fourth time. This time, a large amount of it leaked back out, dribbling down her smooth, silky buttocks and legs.

Somehow, Luna had been re-energized, though, and she looked back cattily at Harry, and said "fuck me in the ass, Harry! I want it!!" Harry nodded, and took her hips firmly in his hands and thrust hard into her ass, causing her to shriek in pain at first. Harry slowly moved inside her at first, not wanting to hurt her too much. Soon, though, she started crying out in pleasure. Harry took that as a sign, and began going faster and harder, slamming his cock into her ass, hitting her right where it felt best for her. She gasped and screamed in ecstasy as he hit her there over and over again, causing her legs and arms nearly to buckle. It took her all of her willpower not to collapse as he came harder than ever inside her, gritting his teeth hard as he did so.

After they came together, they collapsed on the ground and began kissing gently until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Well, that's it. I had been planning to write a longer HarryxLuna fanfic, but I felt that this was the best chapter by far, and so I cut it down to just this one. Any **constructive** criticism will be appreciated, so please read and review.


End file.
